The Boy Wonder is Mine!
by Tony Dimera
Summary: Both Starfire and Raven want to go to a dance with Robin. Only one way to solve it! A MUSICAL NUMBER! Pairings RobStar RobRae and even a tiny bit of RobTerra. Pure Humor!


**THE BOY WONDER IS MINE**

It was a slow day at the tower, yesterday Robin finally killed Slade, all of H.I.V.E. were caught and thrown in prison, Terra was made human once again,and Red-X diedwhen the Titans 'accidentally' knocked him off a really tall building.Yes, yesterday was really exiciting, lots of action, blood, romance. To bad this story doesn't take place yesterday cause damn, it was wild, it was the kind of story you'd never forget. Oh well.

Today was aslow day at the tower.

"Hey guys, I just got two tickets to the annual Gotham Ball tonight." Robin annouced. Everyone in the room turned to him.

"Really? Man, I've read about that thing. It's suppose to be like, super fancy." Cyborg replied.

"Oh ya, and I get to take one person with me."

"Can I go?" Beast Boy asked.

"No...I was thinking of taking a girl."

Raven and Starfire looked to Robin then each other, their eyes narrowed, they gritted their teeth.

'He's taking me!' They both thought. 'Not you!'

"So friend Robin, who shall you take? This 'Ball' is a type of dance is it not? Because I love dancing!" Starfire hinted.

"Yes Star, but is a very high class event. Your type of dancing, if you can call bouncing around like a humming bird without wings dancing, is not the kind of dancing they expect." Raven smirked slightly. "I happen to be an expert at many forms of dance."

"Yes but you also would have to wear a nice dress correct? I have many nice dresses, friend Raven, you have none. You only have your dark cloaks." Starfire shot back, she attempted to make herself sound as sweet as possible.

"Uh...Star, Raven, would either or you like to go with me?" Robin asked nervously. He wasn't a fool, he knew what was going on, but hadn't a clue how to handle it.

"Yes I would Robin." Both Raven and Starfire said simultaneously, in the sweetest tones they could muster. They then turned to each other and glared.

"I'm tired of you interfering, Robin is mine!" Raven shouted.

"You clorbag. Robin clearly loves me!" Starfire replied coldly.

"Uh-" Robin wanted to try and end this argument. But Cyborg coverd his mouth with his hand and pulled him out of the room slowly. Beast Boy followed.

"Robin, sorry, but nothings gonna stop these girls from going off. Let them blow off steam, then talk to them. Right now, we gotta take cover!" Cyborg warned, the three ran for their lives.

"Grrr...there's only one way to solve this." Raven said.

"Musical number!" They both shouted.

* * *

**The following is a parody of the song 'The Boy is Mine'**

(Raven and Star:)

You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The Boy Wonder is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The Boy Wonder is mine

(Raven:)  
I think it's time we got this straight  
Let's sit and talk face to face  
There is no way you could mistake  
Robin for your man are you insane?

(Starfire:)  
You see, I know that you may be  
Just a bit jealous of me  
But you're blind if you can't see  
That Robin's love is all in me

(Raven:)  
You see, I tried to hesitate  
I didn't wanna say what he told me  
Robin said, without me, he couldn't make  
It through the day ain't that a shame

(Starfire:)  
Maybe you misunderstood  
'Cause I can't see how Robin could  
Wanna change something that's so good  
Because my love is all it took

(Raven and Starfire:)

The Boy Wonder is mine  
You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The Boy Wonder is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The Boy Wonder is mine

(Starfire:)  
Must you do the things you do  
Keep on acting like a fool?  
You need to know Robin loves me, not you  
And, if you didn't know it, Raven, it's true

(Raven:)  
I think that you should realize  
And try to understand why  
Robin is a part of my life  
Starfire, I know it's killing you inside

(Starfire:)  
You can say what you want to say  
What we have you can't take  
From the truth you can't escape  
I can tell the real from the fake

(Raven:)  
When will you get the picture?  
You're the past, I'm the future  
Get away; it's my time to shine  
And, if you didn't know, the Boy Wonder is mine

(Raven and Starfire:)

The Boy Wonder is mine  
You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The Boy Wonder is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The Boy Wonder is mine

You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The Boy Wonder is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The Boy Wonder is mine

(Starfire:)  
You can't destroy this love I found  
Your silly games I won't allow  
The Boy Wonderis mine without a doubt  
You might as well throw in the towel

(Raven:)  
What makes you think that he wants you  
When I'm the one that brought him to  
This special place in my heart?  
'Cause Robin was my love right from the start

(Raven and Starfire)

The Boy Wonder is mine  
You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The Boy Wonderis mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The Boy Wonder is mine

You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The Boy Wonder is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The Boy Wonder is mine

* * *

"Okay, that didn't really solve anything."

"Your right, we must simply ask Robin who he wishes to take to the dance." Starfire stated. Raven nodded and the two sped off.

"Robin my love! Were are you, I must talk to you!" Raven called.

"Robin, my dear sweet Robin, please tell Raven I am the one you care about most!" Starfire screamed.

They both finally spotted Cyborg. "Cyborg, do you know were Robin is?"

Cyborg sweated slightly. "Uh ya."

"Then were?"

"He went to the Gotham ball."

Both of the girls looked baffled. "WHAT? WITH WHO?"

"Terra."

"TERRA?"

* * *

"Thanks for taking me to the ball Robin, but what about Raven and Starfire? They both have a thing for you, they won't kill me will they?" Terra asked. 

Robin smiled slightly. "No, I'll make sure they won't. Those two just need to calm down, I couldn't take one of them with me. They where acting nuts.I'm glad I brought you Terra, it will be good to spend time with a friend."

Terra nodded. "Do you, you know, like one of them more then the other?"

"Well, ya actually." He blushed a bit. "I like-" He whispered the name into her ear.

Terra smiled. "I thought so! She's lucky."

"Thanks."

Terra looked out of the window of their limo. _Not that it matters, I will make you mine Robin! Bwa ha ha!_

**THE END**


End file.
